


You look so comfy

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Relationship with Dean and Jo, Pregnancy, so much fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: After spilling something on your shirt, Sam offers you his flannel.





	You look so comfy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic covers my clothes sharing square :)

“Son of a bitch!” At least the water that splashed back on you was warm.  You were supposed to be resting but when you made your way towards the kitchen for a snack, you spotted the sink full of dishes and decided to do them up.   **  
**

“Y/N, what’s wrong?  I heard you…”  Sam stopped talking as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.  He gulped as you turned around to face him.  “yell.”  You watched him strip off his flannel shirt and hand it to you.  “You need to get out of that wet shirt.”

“Right here?”

“Yes.”

“Perv.”  Sam snorted out a laugh as you raised the shirt over your head and winked at him.  You wiped down your ever growing belly with the dish towel before pulling Sam’s flannel on.  You left it so that the top two buttons were unbuttoned.  “You realize that you’re never getting this back right?”

“I can always buy more shirts.  What I can’t buy is the memory of you right now wearing my clothes.   You look so comfy baby.”

“It’s probably the first time in a while that I’ve felt comfy in anything.”  You gently rubbed your belly and smiled up at him.  “Your children made sure of that.”

Sam chuckled as you took a couple steps forward and wrapped your arms around his waist.  “Our children.”

“Nope, yours.  They’re acting up, so they are yours for now.”

“Wanna cuddle on the couch and watch a few movies?  Dean and Jo will be out of the house all night.”  He waggled his eyebrows and you chuckled.  

“I can’t believe their first date is tonight.  I mean it’s about damn time they admit their feelings for each other.”  Your text tone went off and you sighed.  “Can you hand me that?”

“Looks like Jo is freaking out…”  He looked down at the screen as he unlocked your phone and handed it to you.  “I’ll throw this in the laundry and get things set up.  Go take care of your friend.”  He kissed your forehead, your temple, your cheek and then the corner of your mouth and released you.  

“Oh my god, Jo give me a minute.”  You heard Sam’s deep chuckle as you walked out of the kitchen and made your way down the hallway.  

–

“I can’t go on this date.”  Jo was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around her and what looked like her entire wardrobe on the floor.  “Nothing is good enough…”

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day when Jo Harvelle is nervous about going out with a guy.”  Jo gave you the finger as you made your way around the pile of clothes.  “Babe, look.  I’m sure whatever you pick out to wear will knock Dean off his feet.”  You glanced down at clothes pile and smiled.  You picked up a pair of dark blue jeans and put them on the bed.  “None of these shirts are right… Wait a minute, I have just the thing.  I need you to put on the sexiest pair of black lingerie you have.  I’ll be right back.”

“Okay weirdo.”  You blew her a kiss as you padded out of your room towards Sam’s room.  You carefully dug through the closet, and shouted in success when you found the shirt you were looking for.

“Jo, I say this as your best friend, but those jeans make your ass look amazing.” 

“I wear these all the time.”

“These look brand new Jo, whatever.  Here.”  She took the shirt from your hands and shrugged it on.  “Damn girl.  Okay how are you going to do your hair and makeup?”

“I have no idea to be honest.  Would you do the honors?”  She pushed the brush into your hands and you mindless brushed out her hair.  Jo’s hair was naturally wavy, so you braided half and left the rest down.  She met your eyes in the mirror and you smiled.  

“I’m horrible with makeup, so you’re on your own.  Nothing dark, that’s my only tip.”  

“Thank you for everything, Y/N.  I mean it.”

“Just let me know how everything goes when you get back but if the two of you have sex, please don’t tell me.  Dean’s like a brother and I don’t need to know about his sex life.”

“I can do that.”

–

“What are we watching first?”  You made it back to Sam who was pulling up Netflix with a grin.  “Oh wait, they added a bunch of Monty Python stuff, and there’s a live special I wanna check out, if you don’t mind.”

“That sounds like a perfect start.”    

–

What was the last thing you watched?  Your eyes slowly opened as you squinted at the glare from the television.  Sam’s arms were protectively wrapped around your baby bump and there was a bowl of melted ice cream sitting on top of your belly.  “Dean, is that our future?”

“If we’re lucky.”  You smiled at the two of them and chuckled when they realized you were awake.  

“Did the two of you have a nice date?” 

“Yeah.” Jo squeezed Dean’s hand and the two of them smiled at each other.  “I know I didn’t question it earlier but why are you wearing one of Sam’s flannels?”

“I thought it looked for familiar.”

“Well when you spill water on yourself, you need to change into something right?”  You could tell Dean wanted to make a joke about something but Jo jabbed him in the ribs before he could say anything.  “I know that I look ridiculous, but I haven’t felt comfy in my clothes in awhile.”

“Your pregnant, Y/N.  Your body is going through some major changes…”

“And I feel like a whale most of the time.”

“You stop that right now.”  You heard Sam’s voice quietly behind you.  “You’re beautiful.”  
  
“Sam’s right, even that tent of a shirt, you’re gorgeous.”  You felt your face flush and a small smile graced your face.

“Thanks guys.  You wanna join us for a movie?”

“Maybe next time.”  

You fell back asleep about halfway into the movie you were watching.  Dean saw that the two of you were sleeping again, he covered the two of you up with a blanket and shut the light off.  “Good night guys.”

–


End file.
